¿Fanfiction?
by MrRayney
Summary: Nightwing descubre un terrible secreto de Starfire, el cual involucra a cierta pareja cromáticamente desafiada.


_**Fanfact Or Fanfiction**_

_**Escrito por shadowjack12345**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Como ya tenía la mitad de esta historia, pues me decidi a terminarla y subirla de una vez, espero la disfruten, porque realmente esta genial.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

_**¿Fanfiction?**_

Starfire estaba riéndose. Lo cual no era algo inusual. La única cosa inusual de todo el asunto, fue que Starfire estaba tratando de permanecer en silencio, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de suprimir sus risas. Ella estaba sentada en la sala común, vestida con su pijama de color rosa, con una laptop sobre sus rodillas, aunque se apresuró a colocarla sobre la mesa cuando comenzó a flotar sobre la silla donde estaba sentada, pues le era imposible no estar feliz en esos momentos. Ella lentamente comenzó a girar en el aire, aun tratando de no reírse. No tardó mucho en chocar contra el techo y rebotar un poco cual globo perdido. Sin embargo su felicidad fue interrumpida cuando escucho una voz debajo de ella.

—Hey, Star ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunto Nightwing viendo a su novia flotar hasta el techo, pronto su mirada se dirigió a la pantalla de la laptop y los ojos bajo su antifaz se abrieron como platos.

Starfire frenéticamente voló con rapidez hacia el ordenador, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde, la habían descubierto. Mientras tanto, Nightwing miro incrédulamente a su novia.

— ¡¿Estabas leyendo fanfiction sobre Raven y Chico Bestia?!— exclamo el líder con miedo en su voz.

De alguna manera sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo debido al miedo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sabía que si Raven se enteraba de esto…ni siquiera podía pensar en el terrible castigo que les daría la hechicera.

—Um…así es— admitió Starfire— Lo siento, querido. Yo…descubrí esta colección de interesantes historias cuando teclee nuestros nombres en ese tal google. Ese descubrimiento me dio…algunas ideas interesantes—

Nightwing simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—En primera ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te interesa eso, Star? ¿Qué puede ser tan interesante que decidiste seguir con eso?— pregunto Nightwig sonriéndole cálidamente a Starfire mientras la tomaba de sus manos. Starfire le regreso el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno…— comenzó a explicar algo avergonzada— ¿Recuerdas lo de hace tres noches? Aquella nueva maniobra que intentamos—

Nightwing asintió entusiasmado ante ese recuerdo, algo sonrojado recordando lo que posiblemente fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

—Me inspire en una de esas historias que escriben nuestros fans— finalizo Starfire.

—_Al parecer, no son tan malos como había pensado_— pensó Nightwing con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces creo que está bien… ¡Espera un minuto!... Así que ¿Cómo es que terminaste leyendo historias sobre Raven y Chico Bestia?— pregunto Nightwing.

—Um…bueno…eso es porque…porque… ¡Raven nunca me cuenta nada!— respondió finalmente la princesa alienígena bastante frustrada.

—Uhhh… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— pregunto Nightwing bastante confundido.

—Estoy completamente segura de que ella y Chico Bestia han participado en el acto carnal de entregarse uno al otro. Yo estaba emocionada, finalmente podría hablar con mi mejor amiga de tales cosas. Pero Raven solo me sonríe y me dice que es algo privado. Y fue de esa manera, que cuando me encontré con esta enorme comunidad de grandes autores que escriben sobre todos nosotros, termine seleccionado las historias que están clasificadas como M— Explico Starfire.

Nightwing tan solo se le quedo viendo a su novia, sin estar seguro de que decir sobre todo eso.

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo, me quieres decir que por el simple hecho de que Raven no quería contarte sobre su vida sexual ¿Empezaste a leer historias eróticas sobre ellos dos?— pregunto Nightwing para saber si habia entendido bien todo.

Sin embargo ambos estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la sala.

— ¡¿Qué tu hiciste que?!— pregunto Cyborg tomando por sorpresa a sus dos compañeros de equipo, el titán metálico los miraba con horror e incredulidad.

— ¡No es tan malo! ¡No son ellos mismos! No es como si estuviera viendo pornografía doppelganger de ellos dos!— gritaba Starfire frenéticamente intentando explicar su situación.

Nightwing tan solo se dio una palmada en la frente, él realmente esperaba no encontrarse en medio de esta situación. Por supuesto que sabía que esto alguna vez podría ocurrir, pues el nombre de cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo se encontraba en línea…por lo menos no fue algo peor. Cyborg tan solo se cruzó de brazos y miro a los dos con recelo.

—Así que no es tan malo, ¿eh?— dijo Cyborg pensando en las palabras de la princesa.

Entonces en su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa. Esto era una mina de oro para burlarse de Chico Bestia y tal vez incluso de Raven. Entonces aquella sonrisa se contrajo en una malvada y despida. Se acercó a la laptop de Starfire, la cual solo veía la escena bastante nerviosa. Nightwing como que intento detenerlo. Pero decidió unirse a su robótico amigo. Starfire voló sobre ellos dos y se disquero a leer la escena donde se había quedado la tamaraniana.

Tanto Nightwing como Cyborg intentaron no soltarse a carcajadas mientras leían la historia. Conforme siguieron leyendo, aquella historia pasó de divertida a perturbadora y finalmente tuvieron que admitir que la última parte era bastante…interesante se podría decir. Toda aquella escena estuvo bastante detallada al grado que cuando terminaron, sus caras estaban como tomates maduros y cada quien tuvo una reacción diferente.

— ¡Oh por X´Hal!— exclamo Starfire en voz baja, tapándose la boca con su mano.

—Desearía nunca haber leído eso— confeso Nightwing— ¿Ahora cómo voy a verlos a la cara?—

— ¡Eso fue asqueroso!— grito Cyborg completamente asqueado, pues probablemente finalmente se había dado cuenta de que estaba leyendo una historia erótica sobre su mejor amigo y alguien que consideraba como su hermana pequeña.

—Meh…he leído mejores— dijo Raven— ¿Tu que dices, Garfield?—

Los tres héroes se dieron la vuelta con una expresión de terror: Raven estaba detrás de ellos, vestida con una camisa negra de manga larga y unos shorts lilas. A su lado estaba Chico Bestia quien estaba vestido con unos shorts morados y una camisa con un tofu sonriendo.

— ¡Pff! No has tan interesante cuando lo has hecho ya varias veces— respondió el mutante mirando a Raven quien le miraba con el ceño algo fruncido— No me culpes, tú me convenciste de que hiciéramos todo eso—

Raven simplemente no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante el comentario de su novio, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar sus respectivos desayunos, mientras que los otros tres los miraban con temor.

—Pero creo que ya llego la hora de darles una pequeña lección— dijo Raven guturalmente mientras aparecían sus cuatro ojos de color rojo.

Nightwing, Cyborg y Starfire fueron atrapados dentro de la energía oscura de la hechicera y lanzados fuera de la torre, hacia el agua helada del océano. Chico Bestia no pudo evitar reírse ante tal acontecimiento.

—Como decían los Klingons, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio— cito Chico Bestia— Pero de alguna manera, cuando tú lo haces, es súper sexy y caliente—

Raven simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa, enseñando unos pequeños colmillos.

— ¿En serio pensabas que esa era mi venganza? Oh, te equivocas mi querido Garfield— susurro la hechicera, acercándose y abrazando al mutante, mientras se levantaba de puntitas y se acercaba a su oído.

—Espera a ver lo que les tengo preparado una vez que regresen de su pequeña sesión de natación—

_**Fin**_

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido, pues algo de motivación para seguir traduciendo no me vendría nada mal.


End file.
